


【虫铁】一觉醒来我家小奶狗变成小狼狗

by AntheaQing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Time Travel, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing
Summary: Tony去世后，三十岁的成熟虫穿越回内战后(意识覆盖型穿越)切黑追求保护Tony，Tony发现之前自己开车门撩一下都要面红耳赤的小奶狗忽然开始得心应手撩自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 于年长者而言，人生在行将落幕时才刚刚开始；于年轻者而言，人生才刚刚开始却已行将落幕。

<01>

  “我需要详细解释，博士。 ”Peter深吸一口气，修长的手指不自觉的反复转动无名指上的银戒，冰凉的戒指染上了热度，似乎能让他安心下来。Peter穿着笔挺的深蓝色西服坐在办公桌后，他刚刚结束在参议院的会议，才进入休息室内就看到Dr.Strange从传送光圈匆匆赶来。

    距离内战已经过去了十四年，如今的Peter已经接替了Tony从前的工作，他毫无疑问是一位优秀的领导者，就像Tony从前所希望的那样，他可以在面对外星人入侵时临危不乱，却难以在听到Dr.Strange带来的消息后保持镇定。

    Dr. Strange叹了口气，深锁的眉头让他眼角的皱纹比平常更显眼一点，他知道自己将要讲述的事实多么令人难以置信，尤其是涉及到Tony·Stark，那几乎就是所有人的痛处。

    “听我说，Peter，我利用时间宝石关于未来的影像，这事我之前也做过。但现在我发现原本关于未来的一千四百六十七万种可能性到现在只剩下四百二十三种，并且还在不断减少，最终只会越来越明确的指向同一种结局——毁灭。”

    “在未来的十年内，人类将会爆发一种大规模疾病，比中世纪的黑死病更加迅速且无力挽回，这是一场种族灭亡的灾难。原因是宇宙射线造成的放射性元素毒性过载，人类无法承受这个，即使是变异人。”

    “这次不再是什么与外星反派的斗争，这是宇宙的自然规律，我们无力抵抗。但是，原本的未来不该是这样。关于未来的一千四百六十七万种可能性里大部分都不是毁灭性的，直到在时间洪流的某一个节点出现了转变。”

    “这个节点，就是Tony的离世。”

    Peter呼吸一顿，即使已经过去了三年，他仍旧不能习惯别人用“死亡”来形容他的Mr.Stark。

    他还记得那个烟雨灰朦的早晨，空气中混杂着泥土的味道，Mr.Stark向来喜欢张扬热闹，可是那天的葬礼办得简洁短暂。Tony去世的前两年终于和政府协商好新的索科维亚协议，解除了对美国队长一队人的通缉，复仇者联盟重新聚集起来，面对的却是离别。

    Tony·Stark在世的时候承受过很多非议和责难，“死亡商人”“复仇者联盟的破坏者”“虚伪的政客”都是激进的人们曾赋予他的冠称，而如今人们彻底失去了钢铁侠，却反倒引起了全世界的沉痛之情。

媒体的头条是铺天盖地的讣告，整个美国熄灯五分钟以示哀悼。在钢铁侠离世的那一天，世界还给他一个公正的名号:“我们给一个人授予英雄的荣誉，不是因为他有多大能力，而是因为他承担了多大的责任。”只是无论真情或假意在此时都已显得无足轻重。

    他的Mr.Stark沉睡在紫檀木棺中，西服衬衫也没能掩饰住脖颈上的紫纹——钯元素中毒的表现。Peter小心翼翼的为先生整理好衬衫领子，无比虔诚的在Mr.Stark无名指上的婚戒上落下一个吻，在棺木合上之前在他耳边轻轻说“我爱您”，就像过去五年的每一天一样。莽撞的少年已经学会如何让他的先生放心。

    他管理好自己的表情，收纳好所有情绪，他表现得如此成熟和平静，只有他自己知道，藏在兜里的手还在抑制不住的发颤。

    Peter看着棺木下葬，泥土一点一点的填平，墓边是随风摇曳的小雏菊，露珠在米白色花瓣上流转，他努力把注意力集中在数自己心跳的频率，而不是感受着世界所有明丽的色彩和耀眼的光芒都被埋入土中。

    多么讽刺的结局，Tony靠着胸前的反应堆维持生命，可反应堆里的钯元素也在蚕食着他的余生，而毒素随着每一次穿盔甲而越发沉淀于血液中。

    那个男人对周围人有着堪称过度的控制欲和保护欲，却从来没腾出哪怕多一分的心思来关注自己。

    在被诊断出钯元素中毒的三年里他们试过了其他所有元素的所有组合，可是没有一种能代替钯元素，在剩下的时光里只能眼睁睁看着Tony身上的黑色细线纹路慢慢增多。

    Friday根据安全协议程序将这事泄露给Pepper，雷厉风行的女强人近乎崩溃的问Peter:“为什么？为什么又是他？凭什么又是他？”

    Tony·Stark已经承担了全世界的责任，承担了这么多年的艰辛苦楚，为什么却得不到一个善终?

    他是亿万富豪，钢铁侠，天才，花花公子，慈善家，科学家；他有PTSD和自毁倾向，他不喜欢接别人递的东西，他不擅长表达情感。

    他的一生都是聚光灯下的喧嚣热闹，却从来背负着长夜梦魇的静默沉寂。

    诊断结果出来时，Tony和Peter才刚刚确定关系两年。

    终究是相遇太迟，相守太短。

    于年长者而言，人生在行将落幕时才刚刚开始。

    于年轻者而言，人生才刚刚开始却已行将落幕。

    而现在的Peter担负着Tony卸下的责任，他做的比所有人期望的还要好。当Pepper第六次发现Peter靠在工作台上睡着时，她没有像之前一样温柔的给他披上毛毯，而是轻轻拍醒了他:“你得学会放下，Peter，Tony最大的希望就是你能好好的。”Pepper慢慢蹲下来，握住Peter的手，他们都没办法习惯，习惯深爱的人已经长眠地下的事实。

    她曾对这段感情持怀疑态度，Peter的热情洋溢未尝不可能是年少的偶像情结，就连被称为美国道德标杆的Steve都曾把Tony留在西伯利亚的冰天雪地中，而Tony已经经不起再一次离弃。

    好在少年从未放弃过，把十几年的时光都投入到一场可能永远不会有回应的单恋中，经历过多少波折起伏，最后也只有几年的幸福。看到Peter把衣柜里Tony的衬衫T恤都工整的套在自己的西服里面时，她终于忍不住泪流满面，为了Peter的纯粹执着，为了他们之间的错过。

    对Peter而言，他只是虔诚的信徒，不顾一切的追逐光的方向。他的爱纯粹而干净，不问缘由，不求归处。

    他爱他，以一腔孤勇，以半生执着。

    但是Peter不太明白，为什么总是有人叫他放下，他现在的生活很好——住在他和Tony的房子里，做着Tony从前的工作，戴着他和Tony的结婚戒指。Peter沿着Tony走过的路继续向前，这里到处都是他的气息和影子——就像他从未真正离开过。

    当Peter在工作间忙碌的时候，他能想象到Tony就在楼下冲咖啡；当Peter在办公桌后批阅文件的时候，他能想象到Tony一定在厨房里翻找甜甜圈；当Peter在厨房里做饭时，他能想象到Tony正睡意朦胧的靠在餐桌边等待。他从未离去，他就在Peter身边，他就在Peter心里，鲜活的存在着。

    Peter揉了揉眉心，把自己从过去的思绪中拽出来，Dr.Strange继续解释道:“原本的时间线里，Tony创造了一种新元素拯救了他自己，而在即将发生的灾难里，这种新元素也是拯救人类的关键。”

    “但事实是他没有，”Peter交叠着双手，那种细微的、绵长的疼痛感又来了，如潮水般淹没他的每一次呼吸、每一次心跳，那种无能为力的疼痛，“你知道的，我们试过了所有方法。”他那时甚至去找过Dr.Strange，询问能否用时间宝石来延长Tony的寿命，但强行介入时间的规律只会导致Tony永远在一个时间点里循环。

    “那是因为这条时间线被篡改过，Peter，我不知道是谁有这样的力量，但我们必须修正这个错误。”

    Peter能听到自己的心脏在胸膛里以一种怎样的超标频率跳动着，就像落水之人在生命的最后一刻看见了浮木，他不得不握住椅子扶手，等待这种被人扼住喉咙的感觉稍稍减缓再开口说话:“你是说，我们还有机会去，救他?”归于灰暗的世界好像沾染上一星色彩，他恐惧的、渴求的、痛苦的、快乐的去抓住那一点希望。

    “我们不能强行介入时间流，但可以利用时间宝石修复这条时间线。”Dr.Strange直视着眼前成长过快到令人心疼的男孩，他看着这十余年Peter以怎样的热切和真诚追逐着Tony，连他们这些旁观者也不得不动容，这世上真的有这样一份爱情，可以贯穿两个人的生命，可以在死亡到来后继续发酵。

博士的语气郑重其事:“我想，我可以送你回到之前的时间点。Peter，赶在一切发生之前你还能抓住他。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony去世后，三十岁的成熟虫穿越回内战后(意识覆盖型穿越)切黑追求保护Tony，Tony发现之前自己开车门撩一下都要面红耳赤的小奶狗忽然开始得心应手撩自己。

<02>

Wong小心翼翼的把几本古老的牛皮法书按顺序搁置在书架上，并用银链将它们锁好。“我以为你会选择亲自纠正这个错误，你总是喜欢亲力亲为。”他瞥了一眼正伸直了长腿坐在台阶上翻阅书籍的法师，走到对方身旁坐下，他们再次检阅了一遍施法流程，时空穿越会导致许多不稳定因素，必须慎之又慎。

Dr.Strange翻了一页书，头也不抬的回答:“我想只有他能做到，我们要做的不是送Peter本人回去，而是让现在的他的意识覆盖十七岁的Peter的意识。”同一个时间点上不能有两个同位体同时存在，否则会造成时间混乱，他们能做的，大概更接近于影视作品的流行桥段——“灵魂穿越”。

Wong递给他一个三明治，法师只是摆了摆手示意自己没空，Wong耸了耸肩，自己先吃起来，他想起几年前Tony执迷于“魔法只是未经发现的科学”，堂堂SI公司创办人却闲得在圣殿晃荡，亿万富翁穿着几美元的运动衫，买一堆垃圾食品和Wong一起坐在地上“野餐”。谁会不喜欢这样的钢铁侠呢?连一贯洁癖严重的Dr.Strange都对此采取了放任态度，而斗篷更是每天都在上演抛弃主人跟着小胡子野男人跑路的戏码。

“一具身体容纳不下两种意识，那意味着十七岁的Peter必须意识消散。”Dr.Strange轻轻叹了口气，这是一趟有去无回的时间意识旅行，过去的一点改变可能会造就截然不同的未来，但无论风险多大，都有孤注一掷的理由，“如果是我回去，势必会和以前的我有一场意识斗争，甚至两败俱伤，因为那时的我一心守护圣殿，绝不会退位。”

很多人都喜欢钢铁侠，从美国队长到奇异博士，但他们心中都有比Tony·Stark更重要的责任和信仰。而对于Peter，信仰和挚爱是同一人。

“至于Peter，我想他能做到，毕竟在牵扯到Tony·Stark的事情上，他从未让我们失望过。”

至尊法师合上书页站起身来，画了一个复杂的光圈:“准备工作已经做足，我们可以开始了。”鲜艳的斗篷绕着Dr.Strange飞速转了一百零八圈，博士额前的一缕白发被它带起的风摇动，他不得不捏了个法诀制止自己斗篷过于兴奋的举动:“好了好了，我们不会再次失去Stark的。”

————————————————

“所以，按照你所说的，我必须自我消散来把自己身体的主动权让位给你?”十七岁的少年盘腿坐在地上，一头蓬松的深棕发耷拉在脸颊边，他摩擦着下巴盯着站在自己身前的修长身影，对于自己三十多岁的模样还算满意，尤其是看到对方坚挺的发际线似乎摆脱了英国人的传统诅咒，他几乎想要跳起来喊一句Awesome.

三十三岁的Peter蹲下来平视年少的自己，语气沉稳而无奈:“准确的说，是让位给未来的你自己。不管怎么说，我很抱歉，但这是唯一的办法。”

年幼的那一位环顾周围，他们处在一个纯白的空旷空间里，他开始喋喋不休的引用流行文化:“我们现在在我的大脑里吗？要来一场身体争夺战?说实话，这可一点也不蜘蛛侠，更像是电影里的桥段，你知道，就是那种精神分裂的惊悚片。”这一切像一场过于逼真的梦境，少年没想到自己还能碰上时空穿越的事。

“我知道你很紧张，这个无理的要求实质上几乎就是逼你自杀，”年长的那位把手放在少年肩上，”我很讨厌这样做——压迫别人，即使你就是我。”

“好吧，你听起来就好像确定我一定会主动退让一样。”少年挠了挠后脑勺，对于另一个Peter这副确信的模样有些不满。

“我知道你会，十六岁的我和三十岁的我都做好了为他不惜一切的准备。”失去的疼痛太过清晰，伴随着每一次呼吸和心跳，在血液中循环流转，无论是哪个年龄的Peter，都承受不起这样的伤痛。

少年挫败的低下头，像是被抢走了骨头的小狗，总是上扬的语调也低沉下来:“这可真让人挫败，我还有好多好多事情没做，好多好多话没说。”

“我还没吃到这个月份新出的豪华三明治，我还没把给May准备的生日礼物送给她，我还没给Stark先生带蓝莓味的甜甜圈，我甚至还没熬到我的毕业典礼!梅林的胡子，我原本想那天表白的，虽然听你说不会成功，我得到二十二岁才能被他认可，对吧？”

“可是我现在连被他拒绝的机会都没了。”

年长的Peter有些无措的跪坐在少年身边，想不出什么句子劝慰他，他知道年少的自己将要放弃的一切有多么重要，但这是他，他们，表达爱唯一的方式——一个在触手可及的未来前止步，一个在难以割舍的过去里追寻。他只能不断道歉:“对不起，Peter。”

少年摆了摆手，没有让眼泪蹭出眼角，他抱着手臂努力做出成熟的模样:“既然非这样不可，就让我们快点结束吧，我不想哭着鼻子走。”

他的形体以肉眼可见的速度变得透明，这个过程没什么痛感，只是眼睁睁看着自己的生命流逝的恐惧也实在让人不好受，他认真的叮嘱未来的自己:“这一次你重来的机会可是我放弃了生命——大概可以这样说——才换来的，你必须得抓紧他，保护他，别再让他从你指尖消失了。”

少年歪着头想了一想:“对了，千万记得注意Mr.Stark的糖分摄入，他这个月已经超标了。你得替我好好照顾May，虽然我知道你对他们的爱不比我少。”

他的委屈在看到年长的Peter无名指上的银戒时终于忍不住流泻而出:“上帝啊，我在嫉妒你，嫉妒的快发狂了，Peter·Parker，你可以拥有Mr.Stark两次，你们甚至已经成为合法伴侣了。”他委屈的指出这一点，命运的天秤一点也不公平，可是天秤的另一端系着Mr.Stark的安危，即使他再满心不甘和害怕，也只能选择退位。

“可我，我甚至还没能和他完成一个正式的拥抱。”

十七岁的Peter伸出手，在碰到三十三岁的Peter前就消散在空气中:“作为交换，Peter，你得双倍爱他，带着我还没说出口的那一份。”

————————————————

Peter睁开眼望着天花板发呆，剧烈的头疼一阵一阵的侵蚀着大脑，他撑起身子翻身下床，用力敲了敲自己的前额。门外传来轻和的敲门声，May姨的声音响起:“Pete，早餐已经好了，就算是周六你也不能起这么晚。”Peter愣了一下，环顾一圈自己的房间，反应过来自己已经穿越成功了，他模糊的答应May一声，立刻从柜子上扯下日历——Dr.Strange说并不能把他确切的送回到这一年的哪一天——日期不算晚，还有一个多月是Peter的毕业典礼。

他随便套上了牛仔裤和卫衣，照着镜子揉了揉自己额前的卷毛，出门后先给了May一个大大的拥抱，然后几口扒干净盘子里的薄煎饼。“抱歉，May姨，我忽然想起我的实习工作还有些没完成的地方。”少年这样说着，飞一般冲出了家门，他奔跑在纽约的街道里，勉强说服自己不要用蛛丝荡到复仇者基地里。风灌进领子里，他抑制不住的笑起来，怀着满心的期待和热烈。

Friday尽职尽责通知Peter他要找的人正在工作间，Peter甚至没等电梯就直接荡着蛛丝从楼梯爬上去，他推开实验室的门，笑容却僵在脸上——空无一人。

他走进工作室环视一圈，没有人。他仓皇的，焦虑的打开一扇扇小隔间，力道大得几乎要把门把手拽下来，他安慰自己或许Mr.Stark就藏在这些门背后睡着了，可是什么都没有。Dummy转着圈在Peter脚边蹭了蹭，Peter没有心思管这个笨笨的小机器人，他颓然的坐在冰冷的地板上，像是被摔了一个耳光，从云端狠狠摔倒在地。

他没有找到Mr.Stark，他感到胃部翻涌着一阵绞痛，似乎下一秒胃酸就会侵蚀他的喉管，他没有找到他——Peter脑子里只剩下这个念头，所有的坏猜想一股脑侵占了他的全部想象空间，从一开始他就不该对Dr.Strange的话充满希望...

“Kid?”疑惑的声音从门边传来，小胡子男人端着新泡好的咖啡，对睡衣宝宝的忽然到来感到莫名其妙，虽然他经常赖在自己身边，但从来都是会让Karen提前通知的。

Peter僵硬的抬起头，目光直直的落在Tony身上，他保持着蜷膝的姿势一动不动，似乎怕自己的举动会让眼前人化为泡影。Tony慢慢走到他身边，随手拍了拍Peter的肩，少年被他的动作惊得抖动了一下，仿佛从梦游状态被强行唤醒，男人手心的温度传到少年身上，Peter敏捷的跳起来给了Tony一个紧到窒息的拥抱。

Tony僵着身体，手上的咖啡洒出来一点，Dummy立刻晃晃悠悠的转到他们脚边清洁地面。Tony干咳了两声，不太习惯这样亲密的肢体接触，他用空着的手轻轻拍了拍Peter的脊背，尽力使声线端着长者的威严，出口的语气却比想象中温柔许多:“你这是怎么了?”

Peter仍旧抱着他不撒手，大男孩现在的也高出Tony许多，他低下头像小奶狗一样在Tony颈窝处亲昵蹭了蹭，小雏菊的清香充斥着鼻腔，成功看到Tony的耳根变得通红。“对不起，Mr.Stark，”Peter在Tony达到“恼羞成怒”的程度前闷着声音开口，这时的他声线还带着一点奶音，他知道该怎样让Tony心软，“我做了个梦，梦见您消失了。”

话里浓浓的委屈成功让年长者默许了少年的越界，Tony甚至安抚性的回抱了他一下，略显别扭的回答:“少想些乱七八糟的东西。”

这是一个迟到了很久的拥抱，隔着他们错过的风花雪月，隔着光与影的毫厘之距，隔着残酷现实与黄粱一梦，隔着生死永别与失而复得。少年带着十四年的风霜雪露跋涉而来，一路辛酸疼痛，半生孤独执着，都融化在这个温柔的怀抱里。

这是十七岁的Peter·Parker错失的拥抱，这是三十三岁的Peter·Parker重拾的拥抱。


	3. Chapter 3

  “我有手机和电脑，Dr.Strange, 你完全可以给我打电话或者发邮件什么的...”Peter坐在圣殿的单人沙发上，喝了一口无限续杯的加冰可乐，冰冷的饮料划过喉管，让刚才的眩晕感慢慢降下。刚出校门就被画个金圈拽到圣殿，博士的作风还是一贯的雷厉风行，Peter稍稍歪着头，冲斗篷打了个招呼。

 

  Dr.Strange从半空中降下地面，他负手站在Peter面前，一言不发的打量少年，这个时间点他们还不相识，Dr.Strange只是跟Tony打过照面。

 

  “很遗憾，但你的所有电子设备都受到Stark的直接监测。”

 

  Peter心情愉悦的扬起嘴角，他随意后仰靠着椅背，显得沉着冷静:“抱歉，我家那位对我总是有些...唔...保护欲过度。”这句“抱歉”听起来没有半分诚意，还透着点自豪。

 

  Dr.Strange沉默了一下，似乎对未来者熟稔的“我家那位”感到某种震惊，最后还是选择忽视八卦心，继续自己严肃的盘问:“我感受到了时间线的波动——你，时间旅行者，”他的语气低沉缓慢，面前的少年脸庞稍显稚嫩，但壳子里却是处变不惊的领导者角色，“你身上还残留着时间宝石的能量，不打算解释一下吗？”

 

  “未来的你送我回来拯救世界，如果你让我长话短说的话。有人先一步篡改了这个时间点发生的事，所以我回来修正它。”少年摊了摊手，无辜的看着博士，仿佛他恃长凌幼一般。

 

  Dr.Strange接受了这个说法，毕竟少年身上的魔法气息来源于自己，但不代表他的话里不存在疑点:“你说有人篡改时间线，是指这个时空还有一个穿越者，改变了原该发生的事?”他微微眯起眼，“但我没有感受到除你之外的时间穿越者。”

 

  Peter微微坐直，双手指尖相对撑着下巴，微微沉吟:“或许不一定是穿越者，也可能是某个能预知未来的人。”

 

  博士否认了这个猜测:“即使是我，也只能在某个允许的时机窥测未来影像的模糊趋势而已。”

 

  “找不到嫌疑人，那只能见机行事了。”Peter摊了摊手，深色眼眸闪过一丝凛冽，如同寒冬腊月的初雪，无论是谁，他都不会，绝不会让那人有任何伤害他的先生的机会。

 

  “嘿，顺便一说，你送我出去时能把我瞬移到甜甜圈店吗？”

 

————————————————

 

  六岁那年，他看见了光。

 

  莹蓝的反应堆在金红色盔甲的胸腔上散发着幽光，掌心炮发射时透露出一点白光，干脆的轰掉在博览会上制造混乱的机器人。从天而降的钢铁侠像黑夜中的流星，随手轻敲了一下敢用一只玩具掌心炮对抗坏蛋的小孩的头盔，留下一句“Nice work, kid”就匆匆离去。

 

  小男孩摘下钢铁侠头盔，望着光芒消失在夜幕中，年少的惊鸿一瞥，世界天翻地覆。

 

  十六岁那年，他靠近了光。

 

  小男孩一天天长大，用自己的方式默默无闻的追逐光，他搜集所有钢铁侠的周边，钻研SI公司推出的新科技，以Mr.Stark读过的学校为目标，跟随对方走过的轨迹。他看过所有Tony·Stark的采访，在看着那人张扬嚣张的把国会一干人等读得哑口无言时忍俊不禁，也在看到屏幕中钢铁侠扛着导弹冲向虫洞时慌乱的打饭了杯子。

 

  后来他被放射性蜘蛛咬伤，拥有了变异能力，他自制了制服和蛛丝装置，在皇后区行侠仗义。和忙于拯救世界的复仇者联盟相比，他的努力实在微不足道，他只是觉得，如果他能多做一点，再多做一点，Mr.Stark是不是可以多休息一点？

 

  接着爆发了索科维亚丑闻，英雄犯了错，转眼沦为全网指责对象，政府的压力，联盟内部的分歧都给复仇者联盟蒙上一层阴影。Mr.Stark一定很累，虽然他仍在镜头前若无其事的谈笑风生，Peter难过的想，可自己什么忙都帮不上，他们甚至没能正式见过一面，没能好好说上一句话。

 

  他追逐的光芒是全世界最耀眼的存在，站在最热闹的舞台上俯视亿万仰慕者，而他，不过是被钢铁侠拯救的芸芸众生中最渺小的一员。

 

  所以当某个普通的下午，他发现Tony·Stark坐在家里的旧沙发上和May聊天时，他的表现并不如自己所期望的那样成熟稳重。Peter花了整整半分钟来消化这个事实，脑子里的第一个念头是“他脸上的淤青还疼不疼？”第二个年头是“他是怎么吃下May姨的红枣蛋糕还面不改色的？”

 

  莽撞的少年总是尝试着证明自己的能力，他不想被当成未长大的孩子，他想要在危险来临时站在钢铁侠身侧，而不是再一次无力的看着Mr.Stark身先士卒。为着这份迫切，他犯了许多错误，而Mr.Stark总是忽然出现为他收拾好烂摊子又离开，就像初见时那般匆忙。

 

  他每天都会发上百条留言和短信，即使Mr.Stark从不回复——直到很久以后他才知道其实先生每天都有听他的留言。而自从秃鹰事件后，他的联系渠道就被直接接入Mr.Stark的私人邮箱。

 

  其实男孩不敢奢想太多，因为“爱”本来就是一个人的事，至少他已经得到了进入Mr.Stark生活的机会。他只是在内心的某一个角落，不那么高尚如超级英雄的，贪心的，自私的，想要再多一点点关注，再多一点点特权。

 

  一点点就好。

 

  二十二岁那年，他拥有了光。

 

  毕业典礼后的表白，借着一点酒精的热度，将多年的倾慕倾诉干净。先生的眼睛里有万丈星光倾落在腼腆的少年身上，但最后，只化作了一句:“You are too young to understand it, kid. ”

 

  其实原本就没有抱着太大希望，Peter唯一不满的，大概就是Mr.Stark否认了他的爱情，因为他不是他，不明白追逐一个人十余年的辛苦，不明白年少的惊艳与心动是如何随着时间流转而沉淀至骨血。

 

  他的爱情模糊而绵长，开始在他还没弄清楚“爱”这个词意义前，在他们还没有正式相遇之前，他已经花了人生的大部分时光去爱他。那束光照亮了他的世界，贯穿了他的生命。

 

  而那时Peter并不明白，年长者冷静的拒绝蕴藏着怎样的温柔，爱情对于年轻气盛的追求者而言是执着追求，对于沉稳隐忍的先生而言则是退步成全。

 

  先生可以和杂志模特一夜风流，可以在舞会上和美女调情，却唯独不能接受一个满心满眼都是自己的少年，因为Peter在他心中是不一样的，他想让他变得更好，他想为他遮挡所有可能的风雨，他想让少年避开自己曾经遭受的一切艰辛。

 

  好在在长达六年的追求后，Mr.Stark终于让了步——他总是想给年轻人最好的一切，所以一再退避，但在年轻人眼中，再没有什么比他更重要。

 

  二十七岁那年，他失去了光。

 

  他们刚刚确定关系不过两年，钯元素中毒的诊断结果就击碎了这场美梦。Tony拿着检测结果坐在椅子上陷入沉默，而面对噩耗Peter的反应比所有人的预想都要成熟，他单膝跪下来，下巴抵在Tony膝盖上，眼中似有点滴星辰:“如果真的时间有限，为什么不把我们进程再调快一点呢？您已经给了我最好的，就把我最想要的也一并答应了吧。”

 

  于是他们结婚了，在全世界的见证下Tony·Stark和Peter·Parker交换了戒指，简雅的婚戒连接了两颗孤独的心，无论疾病或健康，死亡或生活，再没有什么能把他们分开。

 

  Tony不能再穿铠甲，更多时候采用远程操作技术控制钢铁军团，骄傲的钢铁侠卸下了盔甲，在无可奈何的妥协下也算偷得了清闲时光。纽约的保护力不可避免的下降，这也正是政府愿意在索科维亚协议上让步并取消通缉令的原因。

 

  医生预测他的寿命不超过两年，而Tony是撑到第三年才离开了这个赠予他满身伤痕的世界——他有太多的不舍和牵挂，世界以痛相吻，而他报之以歌。

 

  他有明艳而坚固的盔甲，和盔甲下千疮百孔的心脏；他有比肩神明的才智和光芒，和光芒下伤痕累累的血肉之躯。

 

  他理所当然的承担了所有属于和不属于他的责任，可是强敌总是那样多，从外来的入侵者到联盟内部的战争，他终有竭尽全力也维护不了的东西。

 

  他曾在荒凉沙漠中步步艰辛，他曾在冰天雪地里坚韧求存，他曾在西伯利亚的寒风中孤立无援，他曾一次次疲累倒下又重新站起。

 

  世界需要英雄，所以他成了钢铁侠。

 

  义无反顾，向死而生。

 

  那是个岁月静好的晴朗午后，慵懒的阳光穿过层层树荫落下斑驳的光点，Tony靠在躺椅上讲述从前的趣事，从自己小时候把Howard制作的火箭模型改造成大型烟花装置，到给Rhodes送去一群辣妹其实都是人妖——越是焦虑不安就越是想要用更多的话语来填补空缺。

 

  因为彼此心知肚明却又伪装得若无其事——他们分别的时间到了。

 

  Peter吻上那双喋喋不休的嘴唇，此时的Tony连唇色也变得苍白冰凉，他温柔的伸手盖住Tony的眼睛，感受他长长的睫毛在手心里微微骚动。细密的疼痛从身上的每个细胞开始蔓延，但他依旧微笑着，仿佛把自己撕裂成两半，一半疯狂的叫嚣着留住Tony，一半低沉的安抚着让他放手——难道他忍心看着先生为了他而这样疲累痛苦的坚持清醒吗？

 

  “睡一会儿吧，”他语气轻柔的哄着自己的合法丈夫，“休息一会儿，然后我叫你起来。”还能强求什么呢?五年的相守，他得到的已经够多了，上帝不会把所有的幸运都赋予一个人。Tony已经到了油尽灯枯的地步，他挺过了三年来一次次的急救手术，挺过了十余年大大小小的战斗，他挺过了所有的艰辛和伤害，扛下了所有的怪罪和脏水，而现在，他在自己爱人的温柔怀抱里结束这短暂而漫长的一生。

 

  Tony朝着Peter怀里蹭了蹭，语气带着一点撒娇:“那你一定记得叫醒我，”他嘟囔着说，“我还有好多事情没做呢。”Peter微笑着答应，眼角摇摇欲坠的水珠却落在了手背上。

 

  他终于失去了光，世界变成灰暗的荒原。

  

  六岁那年他看见了光，令整个世界黯然失色的光。

  从此以后，他所走的每一步，不过都是为了向光源靠近。

 

  他用了十年的时间仰望，用了六年的时间追逐，用了五年的时间拥有，再用半生时间来怀念。

 

  而如今他得到了机会，一个改变结局的机会，那么为了守护他的光，他会不惜一切。

 

————————————————

 

  “Mr.Stark!我来了!”Peter抱着一盒甜甜圈，荡着蛛丝平稳的落到地板上，Tony正在和Pepper视频通话，听到少年的声音他不可抑制的扬起嘴角，又在转头面向少年时摆出严肃的模样:“天天都往这跑，学业没见你这么上心。”

 

  屏幕对面的Pepper饶有兴致的将自家上司的表情变化收归眼底，平日她对于这两人的相处模式也摸了个大概，只是仍对Tony的口不对心感到好笑。她曾好奇少年怎么能顶着Tony“虽然我看见你开心但是我就是不表现出来我还要说你几句”的态度勇往直前。

 

  偶然的一次谈话中，Peter回答她:“Mr.Stark像一只猫，”少年红着脸比划，比喻恰到好处，“所以不能听他说了什么，要感受他是为了什么。”

 

  这孩子顶着一张人畜无害的脸，应对Tony可比整个复仇者联盟都得心应手，听完这话的Pepper这样想着，后生可畏啊。

 

  Peter不好意思似的挠了挠头，抿着嘴笑也不反驳，他当然知道先生对于自己的出现是开心的，晃了晃手上的甜甜圈盒子:“今天您只能吃两个，根据Friday计算的数据，这是摄入糖分上限了。”他委屈巴巴的看着Tony，恍如被抛弃的小狗般的眼神成功让Tony咽下了还未出口的反驳。

 

  Tony·我不想答应限制糖分摄入的要求但是这小孩老用这种眼神看着我我开不了口·感觉自己被坑了但是没法骂人·Stark只能冲着自己的AI耍赖迁怒:“Friday，你自己说明天去哪所大学把。”

 

  Friday:冷漠.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我懒得搬运前文了_(:3」∠)_  
> 过几天有空的时候再整理ww

第二天的聚会是一贯Stark式的张扬，Thor带来的仙宫蜜酒酝酿着千年的迷醉，Clint在队长眼皮底下窃走最后一块蓝莓蛋糕，时隔两年的首次聚合仿佛从未分开过，除了Banner还待在实验室里着迷般研究心灵宝石，人倒是到齐了。

当Tony在联盟内高调承认Peter作为男友的正式身份时，众人都是接受良好的反应，Clint则是莫名其妙的看着他们:“难道你们之前不是这种关系?”

过于喜欢一个人，怎么藏得住呢?

就如叶梢的晨露滴落镜湖打破涟漪，蜂鸟的尾羽掠过灰蒙雾色揉碎雨幕，最汹涌的浪潮自梦境尽头翻叠而来——当他看向他时，星辰大海都映在眼眸中熠熠生辉。

Natasha靠在沙发上难得放松的半阖着眼，长靴轻轻碰着茶几，观看几位铁三岁鹰三岁小朋友们永远玩不腻的拔锤子游戏，Bucky坐在她身后，用正常的那只手臂环住她的腰。Wanda盘腿坐在Steve腿边的地板上，Dummy轱辘轱辘的转动着自己的机械小轮子拿来一张羊毛地毯给她垫好。

Tony和Clint的话题从嘲讽对方“不举”锤子到饭后甜点该是谁决定，当Clint把话题转移到Tony的小肚子时，Peter眼疾手快的分开两个打算互踹的幼儿园小孩，Tony还想发表一下对于Clint的双下巴的见解，被Peter猝不及防的一个吻给打断，众目睽睽之下被男孩勾住下巴“咬”了一口嘴唇，他难得乖乖闭上嘴被架走。

他的男孩学坏了。

Clint吐着舌头扮鬼脸:“啊哈！铁罐脸红了。”他大笑出声，后退了几步，没留神碰到了沙发角，酒精让他的平衡能力不太灵光，Clint一屁股跌坐下来，却被Wanda眼疾手快轻轻用红色能量托住，红棕发色小女巫也许沾了蜜酒的醉意，神色焦急的脱口而出:“小心你的右腿！”

Clint迷茫的眨眨眼，不是很明白他的右腿有什么问题，Wanda也愣了一下，似乎反应过来什么，只是朝他俏皮的吐吐舌。没人纠结这个小插曲，队长抬手揉了揉Wanda的长发，示意小姑娘应该到了就寝时间，Peter脚步微微一顿，没说什么，继续揽过Tony离开了客厅。

酒精的后劲慢慢浮现上来，Peter半抱着Tony进了房间，小心翼翼的扶着人靠着床头垫子，他刚刚起身打算去开灯，就被先生揪住了袖子，焦糖色眼睛在微黯的夜色中显得过分晶莹透亮，像个想要听睡前故事的小孩。

心脏好像忽然剧烈搏击了一下，然后是怎么也止不住的过快频率，Peter蹲下身握住Tony的手放在唇边落下一个吻，好像所有历经沧桑的坚强都软化成棉花糖——究竟算一见钟情还是日久生情呢，从数十年前的夜色中一句漫不经心的夸赞，再到每靠近一步，就多一分悸动的欢喜，无数次的点滴细微融合成情深似海，成了午夜梦回的潮涌。

Tony轻轻踢踏着小腿，呼出的气息还带着蜜酒醇厚，他委屈巴巴的说:“我想吃甜甜圈...”几天前就被Peter和Pepper联名下了忌食的禁令，连Dummy也不帮着自己的铸造者，Tony深感众叛亲离。

Peter被他的语气逗笑了，顺毛似的将自己的脸颊贴在先生掌心蹭了蹭，一面从衣兜里掏出一颗糖，剥开五色斑斓的糖纸，将水果硬糖喂到Tony唇边。

这是很久以后养成的习惯，他总在兜里留几颗糖果，在原来的时间线上，他监管着先生的健康情况，想抽烟时喂一颗，想吃甜点时喂一颗，气恼时喂一颗，难过时喂一颗，就像哄小孩似的对待年长的恋人。

他还保留着这个习惯，即使在那条时间线上Tony离开后，有时他发着呆把糖果捏在手心直到融化，也会在夜深人静里难眠的想念中自己含一块糖，舌尖的甜度总是渗透不到心底，每一张糖纸他都工工整整的收好，叠成玫瑰和蝴蝶放在先生墓前。

可是糖纸也会褪色腐朽，水果糖也会换了口味，他死守着一场南柯梦也找不到来时的路，而此刻Tony就在他眼前，在他怀中，于是所有坚硬的外壳都剥落残缺，他又成了跌跌撞撞追随先生的小男孩，被不安全感侵蚀。

那是属于十七岁的患得患失，和三十三岁的触不可及。

Tony含着糖，迷迷糊糊的低着头亲了一口Peter，舔了一下男孩的唇瓣，将一丝甜味传递过去。

他想要他——Peter有些自暴自弃的想，这个人现在半懵半醒却肆无忌惮的撩动着欲望，他想真切的感受先生，让这人从里到外都烙印上他的标记——好吧，男朋友总是有些特殊权限的。

比如把Tony禁锢在双臂之间，背后抵着冰凉的墙壁，Peter的指尖有意无意的沿着单薄的衬衫划过他的腰际，安静的房间里只有他们两人，呼吸声流转在方寸之间点燃了躁动的空气——

Tony有气无力的握住Peter的手臂支撑自己不要滑落，他费力的睁大眼睛，微暗的灯光映衬下，他从Peter的眼眸深处看见幽深火焰，慢条斯理的动作透着浓浓的侵略性，向来纯情的小奶狗似乎终于卸下无害的伪装，野狼的幽绿眼睛将侵占欲昭示得明明白白。

Tony眨了眨眼没有退开，Peter又靠近一步，直到鲜花与小雏菊的味道萦绕鼻腔，修长的手指轻轻揽住先生的衣襟，语气如波澜不惊的骇浪，还带着一点撒娇的意味:“我想要您，先生。”

成人礼错过了仪式，却开始讨要迟到的礼物，仗着偏爱纵容越发有恃无恐，轻易掠过先生越发溃败的防守。

风月场上的花花公子似乎连反驳的力道也被剥夺，男孩献宝般捧上的糖果太过甜蜜，糖衣在舌尖融化才惊觉包裹着浓醇酒心。

可先生心甘情愿的醉溺在一滴新酿的果酒中，他陷入猎人的蛛网中节节败退，故作冷硬的盔甲却在Peter的目光中土崩瓦解。

千回百转的计量与打算都是披着疏离外衣的靠近，隐忍和温柔被封存在阳光黯淡的暮色中，却被街头吉他手拨动着琴弦轻吟浅唱，理由借口准备了千言万语，也抵不过少年单刀直入的一句渴求。

Peter微微低头吻住先生的眼角，亲吻从眉心一路辗转到锁骨，指尖挑开Tony花里胡哨的衬衣，解扣子的速度倒是迅速，郁积数年的思念浸透每一分念想。

他从月色中铰下一枝玫瑰缠绕于心脏，藤蔓荆棘刺入血管肆意生长，根系浸透一腔赤诚的滚烫，雨露回环流转滴落花蕊，男孩小心翼翼的将亲吻烙印在柔嫩的花瓣上，将一簇火星嵌入细微的纹理，催生一株葳蕤的盛放。

花开的分贝交织在旖旎呢喃的旋律间，Peter的指尖雀跃在尾椎凹处，带动酥麻如电流嵌入血管到神经末梢。

修长手指抚平花蕊的褶皱，从脆弱的甬道探入泥泞秘谷，缠绵悱恻的乐章奏鸣月夜曲，而毫无反手之力的城池大开投降，迎接着承受着每一分宠爱与给予。

荧蓝的反应堆在微暗的夜色中泛起微光，如同从银河中捞取一颗晨星镶嵌于胸膛，散落其间的刻骨伤口代表荣誉的勋章，血迹斑斑也鲜活明艳。

于是Peter低下头，虔诚的用唇舌描绘每一寸沉积于流年的疤痕，用阳光味的亲吻粘合破碎的心脏，身下的人急促的喘息着，手指无力的揪住少年仍旧工整的白衬衫，泄愤般的在领口处扯出皱痕。

Tony抬手勾住少年的脖子将他拉下来交换了一个迟到了太久的亲吻，在微凉的月夜中索取属于自己的一星热源，在负重孤行了半生风雪后，姗姗来迟的男孩莽撞的闯入他的梦魇，带来一缕曦光和色彩斑斓。

Peter借着这个姿势将先生更深的压入柔软床垫，像优雅的美洲豹缓慢进食，磨着尖牙抵住动脉汲取血液的香甜，舔舐着脖颈到锁骨的每一寸皮肤，吻痕累积在他的领地上，在辛勤的耕耘下发酵绽放。Tony被紧紧桎梏在方寸之间，修长的手指在体内肆虐，探索着未曾发掘的花蕊。

“轻...唔...慢点...”

炽热的欲望叫嚣着入侵，将柔软的花苞撑开塑成情欲的形状，带着哭腔的闷哼被在唇齿相交时咽回腹中。

“嘘...先生别哭...”

下意识的退避与逃离都被扼杀了萌芽，男孩扣住了Tony的腰肢将他锁在怀中，每一分挣扎都成了放任对方攻城略地更加深入的帮凶。

Tony彻底软下身子难以动弹，交由Peter将他带入波涛汹涌的浪潮，翻滚的洪水沸腾着迎面而来，似乎下一击便要将他粉身碎骨，他只能紧紧依靠着男孩，在猛烈的汪洋中如一叶浮舟沉浮不定，被迫迎合着少年的节奏起承转合。

用爱意和敬意铭刻忠诚誓约，从流年长河中逆流回溯的温柔包裹着情话呢喃，炽热的气息洒落在耳廓，男孩的满腔热忱点燃夏夜的暗沉，凶狠的冲撞却无半分迟疑，将先生的告饶语句打散得支离破碎。

他在情欲的汪洋中挣扎，却被Peter恶劣的抵住他的弱点研磨，身上的狼崽子不知餍足的索取更甜蜜的焦糖水色，纂夺每一寸呼吸流转至肺腑。

于月色浅淡的夜幕间谱写一曲合奏，就像孤独的爱丽丝听见了另一尾五十二赫兹的灰鲸，将旋律刻入吻痕，在贫瘠的荒地播种一线生机。

在漫长的别离与触不可及后，他终于将玫瑰采撷别在先生胸襟。那些冰冷的、绝望的、动荡的、恐惧的...最终都在炽热情事间消磨殆尽。

要独自在荒原上艰辛前行多漫长的征程，才能在广袤无垠的时空找回自己的坐标原点?

他想拥抱的，从来都不是太阳，而是一颗破碎的晨星——分明已被浓稠的夜色埋葬，也用荧荧冷光撕开黎明的雾霭。

————————————————————

第二天清晨训练场空空荡荡的，昨夜的酒会狂欢显然让大家都开始决定赖床，仙宫蜜酒最易后劲上头，只有Steve坚持着良好的作息表在晨跑，以及被监督着只沾了一点酒的Wanda百无聊赖的坐在训练室里，把玩着一枚金属飞镖陷入沉思。

“嘿，Wanda，”Peter从门外打了个招呼走进来，走到她身边露出友好的笑容，年轻男孩的语气总是透着活跃与欢快，“博士的研究卡壳了，他希望你能用你的能量维系磁场帮他一把。”

对比起现在还腰酸背痛卧床大睡的Tony，吃饱了的小狼崽先生显得容光焕发。

Wanda放下了手中的飞镖，拍拍手站起身，故意皱着鼻子抱怨:“也就这种时候开始想到我了。”Peter无奈的笑了笑，指引她跟着自己从左侧的专用电梯到负五楼的专用实验室。

走进安静的实验室，Peter绅士的拉开门示意她先进，Wanda快走几步到桌台边，桌上整齐的摆放着一排试管和显微镜，看起来并没有人动过这里的仪器，Wanda转过身正欲询问Banner在哪，却被莫名其妙的东西控制。

有什么装置忽然启动，一层电波屏障像个倒扣的盖子一样将Wanda牢牢禁锢其中，透明的屏障微微闪动，Wanda下意识抬手攻击，混沌魔法的能量刚刚缠绕于指尖，红色能量在触碰到声波壁时被挡回来，骤然加大的声波频率让她头部剧痛，瞬间放弃了魔法攻击，捂着额头蹲坐下来。

Peter将频率调制至正常，维持在能困住Wanda也不至于伤害她的程度，他扬了扬手上的方块小开关，语气平静的陈述:“内战的时候，Rhodes在机场用声波攻击制住了你，”，少年卸去了面对先生时的青涩与温柔，深棕色眼眸淡淡的扫过女巫，“我尝试做了一个更精确的装置，看起来效用不错。”

Wanda微微喘息，撑着膝盖站起来，直视着Peter:“你这是什么意思？”

“这话应该是我问你，绯红，”Peter似笑非笑的看向她，眼底却一片冰寒，“为了阻止Tony发明新元素，不惜大费周章地穿越时间...为什么？”

回来的每一天他都在排查嫌疑人，联手Dr.Strange清理了几位有动机的敌人，只是有能力逆转时间的人还没确认，直到那次偶然的巧合让Peter把目光放在了联盟内部。

Wanda被他的话话中的深意一惊，她上前半步蹙着眉仔细打量Peter，沉默片刻之后无力的合上眼，带出一丝苦笑:“你是怎么知道的?”

“聚会那天，你接住即将摔倒的Clint，对他的右腿极为关心。”Peter意有所指的回答，“那原本应该是一年后的事。”

在原本的时间线推算，一年后Clint会因为在战场上保护未能防备后背的Wanda而右腿受伤，腿部神经损坏导致此后都留下后遗症。而Wanda在聚会上本能的对Clint现在还未有的腿伤额外关注...

其实还有可串联的线索，在原时间线上，Tony逝世后Wanda就宣布退出复仇者联盟，与其说是离开，仓促疲累的模样更像是逃离...蛛丝马迹已经显露无疑。

“你是穿越回来的。”Wanda几乎感到不可置信，从Peter的话外之音中得了结论，之前对于Peter几番与她的时间线上截然不同的做法还有所疑惑，如今却都解释得通了。她揉了揉太阳穴，显出几分疲累，“那么，在你的时间线上，未来怎么样？”

Peter的语气依旧波澜不惊，气势却越发凛冽:“你成功了，新元素没有被发明出来，Tony...三年后离开了，而按照那时Dr.Strange的预测，没有新元素，人类会灭绝于五年后的宇宙射线。”

Wanda摇了摇头，语气平淡的陈述:“Dr.Strange受了我的精神力影响，对未来的预测模糊混乱，人类不会灭绝于宇宙射线——我有其他方法避过这一点。”

时间宝石允许它的守护者通过它观测未来，却并非站在制高点上窥视全貌。

Peter顿了顿，目光冷若冰霜，唇角勾起一丝嘲讽的弧度:“我知道你的家人死于从前Stark产业中被倒卖的军火...这几年你对先生却是尽力维护，我一度以为你不怪他了。”到底是他考虑不周，让危险因素蛰伏在Tony身边却毫无察觉，只是始终难以怀疑自己的队友，却几乎葬送了先生。

Wanda嗤笑了一声，她咬着唇，眼中闪过晶莹水光，似有千言万语终归化作不得已，她问:“你以为我恨他?”

恨之一字重若千钧，就如爱之一字沉如泰山。

“我爱他，一如爱戴家人，一如敬爱信仰，”她说得坦然，爱的方式有很多种，守护是一种，忍痛成全也是一种，“但你应该最明白，爱要背负代价。”

爱意味着什么？

是历经沧桑岁月的执着追寻?是始终陪伴在身侧的坚定信仰?还是挡在死神面前的义无反顾?

又或者，是一场甘愿背负罪孽的成全。

“你想要知道我所经历的未来吗？”Wanda抬手擦过眼角，自顾自的说下去，“他创造了新元素，解决了钯元素中毒的危机，新元素的能量比以往研究的任何一种都要强大，那能支撑他的能量供给，甚至将他的衰老速度延缓为普通人的二分之一。”

“他和Steve握手言和，复仇者联盟重新集结，而新元素帮助人类挺过了宇宙射线的恶果。”

“未来完美得像一场美梦，不是吗？”Wanda看向Peter，连笑意也尽是悲凉，“只除了一点——Peter·Parker，那是一个没有你的未来。”

“你死在二十四岁那年。”

“你死在你们婚礼的前一天。”


	5. Wanda第一人称视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda视角
> 
> ooc注意

<14>(Wanda视角)

我失去了家。

温暖狭小的房屋里会飘来饭菜的香味，母亲讲述睡前故事的温柔嗓音，父亲在额头落下的晚安吻，邻居家小男孩跌跌撞撞的刚刚学会走路，Pietro总喜欢拿着糖果去逗他叫哥哥——我很少这样叫他。而现在这一切都随着军火的轰鸣声化为灰烬，这一切来得太快，以致死亡浸染这片街区时连尖叫哭喊也来不及发出。

死寂，废墟。

我和Pietro躲在床下，他紧紧的攥着我的胳膊尽力用身体把我和外面的东西隔开——那枚印着Stark标识的导弹就落在我们几米之外，我们小心翼翼的屏住呼吸，任意一丝动静都可能引爆它。

我们在充斥着烟尘和血腥味的废墟中等待了一天一夜，瞪大眼睛等待着下一秒的爆炸和血肉横飞，在死神的阴影下恐惧的等待着，一遍又一遍的在心里描摹那枚导弹上印着的标识。

S.T.A.R.K

那年我们十岁。

那枚哑弹最终也没有引爆，我不知道Stark工业制造出一枚失败导弹的概率是否有千万分之一，但我想让Anthony·Stark知道，这一点点的误差足以支撑我给他带去噩梦。

————————————————

真正见到Stark已经是十几年后，这时的我们已经拥有了向他复仇的力量，我和Pietro自愿参与了九头蛇的改造实验，在接下来的十多年我们在九头蛇基地里接受训练。权杖宝石的力量能赋予我们超乎常人的能力，以凡人之躯承受过载的能力也会带来撕裂般的痛苦，参与这个项目的几十个孩子，最终只有我和Pietro活了下来。

“It's okay. It's okay”当我在阴冷的牢房忍受着能量侵蚀身体时，不得不咬着自己的指节忍住即将脱口而出的尖叫，忍受着冷汗浸湿长发的黏腻感，Pietro总是抱着我，亲吻我的脸颊，一遍遍的重复着，“一切都会好起来的。”

是的，一切都会好起来的，毕竟那个该受到惩罚的人还没得到他的报应。

绯红女巫——这是我的代号，像是童话里阴森可怖的嗜血恶魔，和Pietro不同，意念移物，精神侵略，我的能力极具不确定性。

比起这些混沌叠加的潜能，我更擅长的是看心——不是听到别人的心声之类的读心术，而是字面意思上的，看到人心的颜色形状。

不是每个人都拥有一颗完整的心脏，比如负责改造项目的九头蛇高层，他的心脏是微微畸形的深紫色，很多九头蛇人员的心脏都像这样，这也是为什么我们出去以后敌对复仇者联盟，同时也刺杀九头蛇——我绝不效力于恐怖主义的杀人机构。

再比如复仇者联盟那些人，没有一个人的心脏完好无损，那些无坚不摧的超级英雄也只是一群一无所有的人。

初次交锋，我的精神入侵逼得他们节节败退，撕开心底结痂的伤口，依照最深的梦靥编织成幻境。

我见到黑寡妇的幻境——红房子里的枪声和尖刃，铁臂的黑发英俊男子护在她身侧教习，西伯利亚的寒风吹散了她和他；

我见到雷神的幻境——金碧辉煌的宫殿笙歌燕舞，翡翠绿色眼眸的小王子带着恶作剧得逞的笑容拥抱他，转眼又从彩虹桥上决绝坠入黑暗；

我见到美国队长的幻境——迟到了整整七十年的舞会，在茫茫人海中的无所适从和繁华街道上的形单只影。

然后我看到了Tony·Stark的幻境——阴冷的微风夹杂着血腥味，战争后的死寂包裹着灰暗的梦境，他走过残垣断壁和尸骨满地，复仇者联盟覆灭在眼前，美国队长紧紧的攥着他的手臂，蔚蓝的眼睛透着指责:“你本可以救我们...你为什么没有做更多？”他守护的一切都化为烟尘，而他却独自被留下来——这一切都是因为他的不作为。

我看到了钢铁侠包裹在盔甲下的心脏——纵然伤痕累累却仍旧有力跳动，这可能吗？

“死亡商人”会有一颗这样一颗坚韧而破碎的心脏吗?

但这不代表他值得原谅。

他前半生犯下的罪孽，他的军火所到之处满目疮痍，当人们在战争的废墟中挣扎时，他心安理得的在豪宅里享乐，即使摇身一变成为清洁能源领域的的第一人，成为拯救世界的钢铁侠，这些过去也不能被轻易抹去。

————————————————

我都做了些什么?

Tony·Stark不明白保护和毁灭的区别，Ultron更加不懂，精确的数据计算和极端理性的整合分析得出的结论是毁灭人类，而我和Pietro几乎成了帮凶。

我一心复仇，却几乎成了我所痛恨的杀人犯。至少这一次，我们必须，得和复仇者者联盟，得和钢铁侠站在一起。不惜一切弥补我犯下的过错。

这是场不太公平的战斗，Ultron的机器人军团数量和抗击能力都远胜我们，随着整块地皮向上飞升，我们的胜算越来越弱，但没有一个人退缩。

“或许复仇者联盟也没有那么差劲。”Pietro揉了揉我的头发，半开玩笑半认真的说，他已经对加入新阵营心生向往，不过还是以我的意愿为先。

只是离别来得那样仓促，连一句诀别都来不及就已失之交臂。我曾经设想过这场战斗的最坏可能性，或许我们输了，一起在高空数千米的地方化为灰烬，但我从没想过我会失去他——他的存在就像我生来拥有左右手那样自然，我从未想象过没有他的生活。

你经历过死亡吗?

那是被生生剜去了心脏的鲜血淋漓。

“你得知道，我比你早出生整整十二分钟。”那时他嬉笑着对我说，他总喜欢拿那十二分钟说笑——似乎年龄大一点，就能理所当然的承担更多的责任，就能给年幼的一方提供保护罩。

他喜欢揉乱我的长发，他喜欢捏着我的脸颊告诉我一切都会好起来，他喜欢站在我左侧靠前的位置，承担保护者的角色，他总喜欢小心翼翼的抱着我走路，口头上还嫌弃我速度太慢。

我做好了失去性命的准备，却唯独承受不起失去他。

我们赢了，我输了。

他被子弹贯穿身体，血液逐渐冰冷，心脏搏动趋近于无，死亡来的太快，转瞬便将他从我身旁抢走。

金属子弹穿透血管，动脉破裂，那时他距离死神只有三十秒的时间，他用了八秒从城市另一端赶到我身边，用了二十二秒向我告别。

“抱歉，Wanda，”Pietro捂着血流不止的伤口向我靠近，彼时我正守着那个能引爆城市的开关，他似乎想伸手揉一揉我的头发，却因为手上的血迹而停下，“我们只剩二十秒，就长话短说了。”

我愣愣的看着他，尚未从如此迅速的离别中回过神，Pietro朝我笑起来，语气温柔的说:“我会一直在你身边。”

他倒在我怀里，我用尽全力也没能从死神手中夺回他。

混沌魔法在我体内爆炸，我无力也无心控制红色能量倾斜而出，撕裂般的疼痛将我从血管流转至心脏，而中枢神经已经麻木，我已经失去了Pietro，再没有什么承受不了的痛楚。

Ultron虚弱的躺在废墟边，振金躯体被炮弹留下几道刮痕，他额头上的心灵宝石仍旧发着光，我浑浑噩噩的走到他身边，几乎要无力支撑自己，我问他:“你知道心脏被生生挖出来是什么滋味吗？”

他疑惑的看着我，似乎程序无法解答这个问题，没关系，没关系，我会亲手教他。

红色能力从掌心蔓延，我从未有一刻觉得混沌魔法像这样在我的掌控内，他额上的宝石随着我的能力共振，他大张着嘴像脱水的鱼，最终在宝石被我振成碎片时永远变成了一堆废铁。

我呆坐在废墟旁边，一切都结束了。

还在上升的城市开始瓦解爆炸，“找到你了，小姑娘。”机械化的电子音隔着金属头盔传来，Stark穿着盔甲从天而降，抱起我飞向接应的飞船。扫描完城市内没有其他生命体征后他才离开，真是奇怪，在撤退的最后关头他还心心念念着一个要杀了他的小姑娘。

复仇者联盟的超级英雄不过是一群失去一切的人，我可以看到每个人的心脏都有残缺和血痂。

现在我也是他们中的一员了，我伸手捂住心口的位置，隔着镜子的透视，我看见我原本完整的心脏只剩下了右心房，巨大的创伤随着每一次波动而撕裂震开，不会滴血，却永不愈合。

好疼，我蹲下身抱着自己的膝盖，真的好疼。

可是这一次，没有人再把我抱在怀里亲吻我的面颊，没有人再一遍遍告诉我一切都会好起来的。

————————————————

再一次的，我犯下了大错。

即使经过千百次练习我仍旧没能完全把握自己的能力，我尝试去救队长，我不知道那个九头蛇说了些什么以致Steve失了神，但我至少不能让那个剧烈的人体炸弹在他面前爆炸，我救了他，却害死了那么多无辜的人。

我总是尝试着去做正确的事，却每每因此失去更多。爆炸的火药味混杂着铁锈般的血腥味蔓延开来，那些死亡和伤残，那些失去了未来的人们，这一切都是我亲手造成的。

这一次，我是凶手。

媒体的指责，群众的舆论，政府的压力接踵而来，是我给复仇者联盟蒙上了阴影。全世界都在叫嚣着让Wanda·Maximoff接受制裁。

Steve和Stark在会议上吵了一架，是否接受成为联合国派遣的组织成为萦绕在每个人心头的问题。我们不想成为政府手中的利刃，但我们也许确实需要一定的制约。我明白Stark的立场，好吧，我知道这样做不对，但我确实窥测过他的精神世界——因为我看到他心脏上的伤痕在加深加多。

他悄无声息的把责任和指控都揽在自己身上，我看到他替我承担了死者家属把照片扔给他，质问超级英雄的徒有虚名，我看到他在议院的会议室中，总统要求交出我这样的能力增强者平息民愤，而他坚决的回答:“那个小姑娘是我的人，我们有能力提供监管。”

他承担了我犯的错。

被限制在Stark庄园不能随意出去时，其实我并没什么不满，我知道我原本应该得到比这糟糕万倍的处境，而不是现在住在娱乐设施齐全的几百亩庄园里。

这里的房间是按照塞尔维亚的风格布置的，大概是我的口音暴露了我的童年是在塞尔维亚度过的，Stark已经在力所能及的范围内给我们提供一个更像“家”的环境。就像基地里为Nat准备的俄罗斯风味甜品，就像Steve得到的专属小机器人帮助他适应时代科技，我知道他尽力了。

闲下来的时光很多，我翻找出十年前Stark关闭军火部门时的采访录像，那时我和Pietro仍在九头蛇受训，我错过了很多东西。

在认识他这么久后，我对十年前他拿着芝士汉堡坐在地上接受采访已经不感到惊奇了。我只是想知道，面对所有的不赞同和压力，面对自己过去犯下的错，他是如何顶住这一切毅然前行的。

“我没能赶上见我父亲的最后一面，没能问问他对于我们所从事的生产军火职业的看法。”

“我看见年轻人死去，死在我生产的用于保护他们的武器下。”

“我正在变成这无责任世界一部分。”

“现在我宣布，关闭Stark工业武器部门，立即生效。”

Stark的发言是一如既往的高调和出人意料，台下一片哗然，蜂拥而上的记者似乎都想报道这位天才科学家是如何摔伤了脑袋。铺天盖地的指责迎面而来，但他扛了下来，因为他知道自己在做正确的选择。

第一次，我告诉自己，我要成为他那样的人。

————————————————

Clint来救我的时候我并不是那么想跟他离开，我知道我的能力需要受到监管，我知道Stark把我留在这里是为了保护我。

但Steve现在需要我们，他需要去西伯利亚制止九头蛇的阴谋，而此刻又摆脱不了政府的通缉。美国队长需要帮助，即使是已经退休的鹰眼也得先屈服于Steve的人格魅力——每个人都相信他在做正确的决定。

“如果你犯了错，你得做点什么去弥补。”Clint的话打动了我，我不该乖乖待在保护罩里，尤其是局势如此紧张的时刻，如果队长确实急需帮助，而又无法和Stark达成一致，我们得做些什么，至少把近在眼前的九头蛇危机解决掉。

我在弥补我的过错，就像Stark曾经做过的那样。

即使这意味着我得暂时站在Stark的对立面，但我想他会理解的，在队长完成对抗九头蛇的任务后，我们的分歧总会得到解决。

于是有了在机场那场堪称荒唐的内战，我们在基地一起训练打斗，但从来不是像这样试图用武力迫使对方屈服，我们所做的这一切都蠢极了，但谁也不能退缩。

战斗中新加入了能控制大小的蚁人和一个话痨的蜘蛛侠，我想这位蜘蛛侠先生必定是Stark的狂热粉丝，三句话离不开“Mr.Stark”，在猎鹰朝Stark的盔甲开枪时，蜘蛛侠吓得差点拽着他的翅膀把他扔到飞速旋转的直升机螺旋桨里。

整场战斗只有Nat和Clint的打架放水过于明显，两位超级特工你挠一爪我踹一脚的活像闹着玩的过家家，我不得不武力警告他们认真一点。

照眼前的情况是没法做到全员赶去西伯利亚，队长和冬兵摆脱了缠斗冲向飞机，我在他们身后托住那栋倒塌的大厦，下一秒却看到Nat站在飞机前挡住去路，她总是这样神出鬼没，先人一步。

我犹豫了一下，没有出手，Nat或许不赞同美国队长的立场，但那个一手教导她的教官，当冬兵在清醒意识下做出自己的决定时，我想她不会成为他的阻力。

即使他已经不记得她。

————————————————

我不明白事情为什么会演变成这样，哪怕是Clint毅然选择跟从队长时，他的想法也不过是“铁罐又要搞些什么像Ultron那次的蠢事了”，我们没有想到我们会走到这一步，或者说，我们没有想到Steve和Tony会走到这一步——一刀两断，彻底决裂。

纵使他们平常总是意见不和，也不过是斗几句嘴大吵一架，然后队长仍会端着热好的牛奶给熬夜的Tony灌下去，Tony仍会不厌其烦的教他使用高科技产品。

谁都看得出来，他们之间离更近一步，也只差一点点的距离。Clint甚至开了赌局下注他们要多久能跨过那微不足道的一点距离。

而如今已是咫尺之遥，天涯之远。

当队长疲累的把事实向我们坦白的时候，我几乎控制不住自己的力量震碎桌上的玻璃杯:“你打碎了他的反应堆，把他留在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里?”

猎鹰拍了拍我的肩，责怪的看了我一眼，我反应过来自己的失态，那时队长确实别无选择——在Stark的杀心难以抑制时，只有毁掉他的反应堆才能阻止他。当我静下心来时我能感受Steve沉甸甸的疼痛，我看到他的心脏上又多了一条深刻的伤痕，鲜血淋漓。

我不知该怎么评判这场战争，Steve不愿我们被政府所利用，不愿让已经受尽命运不公的Barnes承受不应有的惩罚；Tony不愿我们受到政府和群众的讨伐，不愿让更多无辜的人因为我们的不受牵制而被误伤。

西伯利亚的战斗是三个无辜者的战斗。

或许他们谁都没做错，或许他们都错得一塌糊涂，原本可以携手的两个人终于分道扬镳，即使他们有着相同的目标。

我知道Steve放弃了什么，他抓住了七十年前错失的好友，抓住了流逝的岁月遗留的痕迹，抓住了无法放下的责任，却亲手葬送了触手可及的未来。

————————————————

等我们能正大光明的回到纽约，已经是匆匆五年过去，在这五年里我们作为私人队伍低调的继续对抗恐怖组织的任务，瓦坎达为我们提供了装备和庇护所。

巴基也终于摆脱了洗脑的控制，恢复正常的他像个温柔耐心的大哥哥，恰到好处的照料周边的人。他还是记不起来这七十年里的过往，连续的洗脑对他的记忆摧残严重，即使Nat在他身边也无济于事。

但这并不影响他再次爱上她。

瓦坎达是个很美的地方，夕阳和微风被温柔的编织进时光，生活在这里我变得更喜欢独处，如果Pietro在，他会嘲笑我老了——只有老年人才喜欢沉浸于回忆。

我总是做梦，梦见我们小时候，Pietro总喜欢炫耀他比我年长，口口声声说谁欺负我他就把谁打趴下，大人逗他问“那你妹妹以后嫁人怎么办？你到时候管不了这些。”他苦恼的纠结了一会儿，回答:“那Wanda不嫁人，我保护她就好了。”

我梦见在九头蛇基地的那些日子，每天我尖叫着从噩梦和疼痛中惊醒，Pietro总会坐在我身边紧紧抱住我，唱着走调的安眠曲。

我梦见我们的能力逐渐趋向稳定的时候，我得意的扬了扬手上的体测报告炫耀:“瞧，这显示我的能量比你更厉害，该我保护你了。”

那时他嗤笑一声，抬手揉乱我的长发:“我可比你大了12分钟，不管你多强，我都有保护你的义务。”

有时我会克制不住的想，如果他还在我身边，现在会是怎样的光景?他会在索科威亚事件发生后带着我逃跑，会用蹩脚的冷笑话逗我开心，或许他根本就不会让我参加战斗——即使当初在九头蛇受训时，他也是事事挡在我身前。

可是，他早就不在了。

我常常看纽约的新闻，钢铁侠重新组建了复仇者联盟，用钢铁军团保卫城市，蜘蛛侠似乎和他形影不离。他对公司的放权越来越多，Pepper和Peter·Parker渐渐成了他的代言人。我们能够回去是因为Tony的身体状况，钯元素中毒导致他不能频繁穿着战衣，政府为了保证国家的安全系数，只好在协议上让步。

我们一接到消息就立刻返回纽约，飞机降落的时候我看到Tony站在机场外，Peter·Parker陪在他身边，他脸色苍白了许多，但看着少年的眼神却是许久不曾见过的轻松愉悦。舱门缓慢升起，升降梯还没打开我就迫不及待的跳了出来飞到他面前。

“当心点，小姑娘，”Tony半开玩笑的拍了拍我的肩，“你摔着了我可赔不起。”

积攒了五年的话噎在喉头，关于所有过去那些年的愤恨，那些消解的怨气和无可奈何的对立，都在他的一句调笑中烟消云散。我在他眼里从来都只是个孩子，哪怕我犯下大错，哪怕我能力强悍，哪怕我曾如此憎恶他，他也只当我是一时任性的小女孩。

Tony绕着我转了一圈:“瘦了不少，我就知道外面伙食不好。”

没有责怪与质问，没有寒嘘与疏离，仿佛这五年的离别只是我们的一趟旅程，风尘仆仆的归来，经过了这么多，终于到家了。

————————————————

我很喜欢和Peter待在一起，在整个复仇者基地里他是和我年龄最接近的人，许多方面他和Pietro相似，热情阳光，朝气蓬勃，重新集结的复仇者联盟总有若有若无的尴尬，而Peter的热情总能恰到好处的化解这一点。

以及他和Tony在一起时，我能感受到这个年轻的男孩身上所涌动的情绪，如同大海般温柔包容，我从没感受过这样的爱，温润无声，倾尽所有。

队长原本希望Bucky能留在瓦坎达，避开所有可能的指责和怨怼，但他坚持要跟来:“当我作为九头蛇的人形兵器时，我犯下太多过错和杀戮，即使我那时神志不清，那也确实是我做的。我得为此负责，尤其是Howard，我们欠他太多了。”

时隔多年，这一次的见面要冷静的多——Tony的反应堆里一直都有大规模杀伤性武器，如果当年在西伯利亚他真的全然不顾及队长的性命，如果他真的不顾一切的只求复仇而毫无理智，巴基恐怕已经死在五年前。

没有仇恨与原谅，只有近乎冷淡的平静，若说全然不介意杀死自己父母的仇未免太过苛求，能做到点头之交已是极致。

那时Peter坐在Tony身边，手指温柔的摩擦他的手背，用无言的陪伴安抚他，这些年来无论发生什么事，都能在钢铁侠身边找到蜘蛛侠的身影，他永远在他身边，站在他的那一边。

意识到他们之间不同寻常的关系只需要一天，或许只需要一眼就能明白，少年眼中的的满腔诚挚与爱慕，即使不用言语也已经如同宣告世界，而Tony对他的宽容和特权已近乎溺爱。

Steve仍旧没有放下他，这也是显而易见的，回到基地后Tony和Steve握手言和，他们仍然是队友，却再也回不到当初。钯元素中毒和Steve当年砸碎反应堆的举动并无关系，但这让无疑加重了他心中的愧疚。

我尝试着用我的能量帮忙延缓Tony的毒素扩散，也只是治标不治本。

他曾站在世界顶端，意气风发，不可一世。

而如今他堕入凡尘，小心衡量，妥协求全。

这一切都是因为他想保护我们，近乎狂妄的抗下所有的苦难。

大厦上悬挂的大大“A”标志真的很丑，和这栋奇形怪状的大厦一样丑。可它就这样张扬的、闪光的挂在纽约最高大的建筑上，无论我们在哪，只要愿意回头，就知道这是家的方向。

只要他在，我们就仍有一个家。无论是被时代遗弃的士兵，刀尖舔血的特工，失去一切的孤儿，我们有一个家。

————————————————

后来Peter和Tony订婚了，这个消息来的意料之外，情理之中。只要你见过他们的相处模式，就会惊觉世界上竟然有人如此契合。

相爱不一定能相守，但相爱又互相包容、舍不得对方受一点伤害的人，一定可以执手。

他们之间是存在奇迹的。

这是第一次，也是唯一一次，我发现原来心脏上的伤痕可以愈合，这简直不可置信，每当Tony和Peter在一起时，他千疮百孔的心脏在逐渐结痂愈合，那速度极为缓慢几乎要以毫厘计算，但这是真真切切发生的。

他们原该相遇得早一点的。

Steve也出席了订婚仪式送上祝福，他始终爱着Tony，只是他们之间掺杂了太多无法磨平的棱角，无法妥协的固执和坚持，在他们能抵达对方身边之前，就已经被伤得体无完肤。

那天Steve甚至没有碰酒精，他带着最真挚的笑容看着Tony走向另一个真正能照顾他的人。我的情绪共感能体会到他的心很疼，却又一贯的理智十足，就像西伯利亚的风雪中他挥动盾牌那一击。

——————————————

Tony发明了新元素，准确的说是他父亲留给他的礼物——七十年前Howard就通过研究心灵宝石的内部结构得出了新元素理论，只是碍于科技力量有限而难以造出。

父子之间长达一生的对峙和不理解，所有来不及脱口的爱和忙碌忽略，都在这句“无论以前还是以后，我最骄傲的造物，是你”中烟消云散。

我感受着他的情绪波动，像是心尖的缺口终于被填满，只是那原已结痂的伤口也被一同撕裂。Tony等待了一生的父爱，终于突破了缄默的诅咒——他生命中的美好总是来得太迟。

新元素需要借助心灵宝石的能量源，当年我毁掉的心灵宝石碎片还存在神盾局，我利用我的能力维系了一个放射性极端环境的能力场，在经过几次实验后，重新将宝石修复完整，新元素成功代替了钯元素支持他的反应堆运作。

一切都在好起来，就像Pietro总是对我说的，一切都会好起来的。

————————————————

等我们意识到的时候，一切已经太迟了。

新元素的所耗献的能量来源于心灵宝石，用于支持Ultron的意识运作——他复苏了。

Ultron是迄今为止攻击力最强的人工智能，早在索克威亚，我的能力波动毁灭心灵宝石前几秒，他通过网络端口将自己的半数程序数据保存在网络角落——他没有真正灭亡。

数年的沉睡与蛰伏就在心灵宝石的能量源重新启动时被打破，这一次的来势汹汹比当初更加棘手，为了躲避宇宙射线导致的放射性病毒，Tony将新元素进行大规模推广，换句话说，现在几乎所有普通人都接受了新元素的体能强化。

但Ultron可以通过对心灵宝石的力量掌控影响人的意志，这一点在植入了新元素的普通人身上效力尤其明显。

我们组建成复仇者联盟，因为我们尝试着凭借更大的能力来背负更大的责任——殊不知当能力强大远超常人时，对于弱小者而言，超能力者为这个世界所付出的一切都成了理所应当。

那是我第一次真正感受到民心是一种多么复杂而可怕的东西，当大众的情绪被煽动高昂时，真理也抵不过主流。

一开始只是越来越多的质疑之声，后来发展为抵制Stark产业的运动和聚众游行，然后演变成暴力攻击日常巡逻的钢铁军团，直到最后...政府插手介入，却也站在我们的对立面——于是复仇者联盟被全人类驱逐。

这又是弱势所在，我们得忍受政府军队和普通人的恶意，却不能殃及平民或抹杀生命，所以即使能力超凡，我们也仍旧处于东躲西藏的劣势，不公平的战役和坠机消耗着我们。

心灵宝石的作用能将人心中属于仇恨和恶毒的种子无限放大，其实一早就知道，多数人一开始就对复仇者联盟抱有怀疑和厌恶，如真要仔细计较，他们也不见得无辜。一个能力独特又不可控的联盟，最终成了怪胎和不安定因素的代言词。

当争端最终演变成由Ultron主导的战争——他太擅长操控人心，曾经拼力拯救的人们最终要将我们赶尽杀绝——但我们不能也不该殃及平民，哪怕他们并不完全无辜。

平民，政府军，神盾局，每一个注射了新元素的人，每一个曾经信赖相依的朋友，都成了我们的敌人。

我们的结局滑稽又可悲，捱过了一次又一次的外星文明袭击，走过了内战的争锋相对，在九死一生的战斗中博得生存的机会——却最终栽在同胞捅来的刀上。

—————————————————

事情是在这一刻开始失控，一切的开端源于一念之差。

暴乱发动得很快，Ultron如同把握住人类大脑的中枢神经，轻而易举的操控情绪起伏，被仇恨和疯狂所支配的城市发生大规模斗殴和残杀，我们及时通过Friday获取了消息渠道，迅速赶往新城市。

Peter用蛛网拉住了坠向江心的校车巴士，一手撑在石桥边缘将慌乱无措的青少年们拦截在死亡边缘，我催动能量托住摇摇欲坠的大厦，在这个曾经繁闹平和的城市中亲眼目睹文明的摧残。

其实早该想到这就是一个陷阱，是Ultron用无辜人类的生命设立的标牌，Ultron的军队以包围之势剿杀复仇者联盟时，我们还分散在城市的各个角落，而Peter——当Ultron的钢铁军团开始无差别向城市投射导弹时，他靠着蜘蛛钢铁战甲孤身闯入钢铁军团的控制中心，在原子弹引爆之前摧毁了控制网络——

他离爆炸源太近了，近到来不及躲开死神的镣铐。

被Ultron的进攻打断以致一拖再拖的婚礼，原打算在明天举行，在逃离避世的时期正好省去了躲避媒体的麻烦，他们选择了一个位于山谷的偏僻小教堂，周边是大片的野雏菊。我们花了好几天做了简单的布置，并且一致拒绝通过拔锤子游戏来选择伴郎。

可神父的祝祷还未赋予新人，却成了葬礼的哀歌。这场战役Ultron没有赢，我们更是输得惨烈。

一个人的心脏究竟可以破碎到什么地步?

我曾看见Tony的心脏伤痕累累而支离破碎，却靠着微弱又强劲的力量支撑，我看见他心口的伤痕在Peter靠近时以极缓慢的速度愈合，我看见他看向Peter时眼中的光。

而现在光灭了。

我的能力让我能感知到几分他的情绪，或许只有万分之一的共感，但那一刻撕心裂肺的疼痛几乎让我无力站立，眼眶干涩得难受，连泪水也是枉然，重石压在肺上，呼吸都成艰难，太多悲伤和不可置信难以宣泄，开口反倒是沉默。原来在彻底的破碎面前，所有对于疼痛的修饰语都显得苍白。

英雄的落幕应当是轰轰烈烈，可情人的结局只求平平淡淡。

“如果你有我这样的能力，却不作为，那么坏事发生了，那就是你的责任。”

我宁可他从来无所作为。

——————————————————

Peter是这场不公正战争中牺牲的第一个，却不是最后一个。

Ultron纪元已经开启了整整五年，第二个离开的Clint——数年前他为了在战场上保护我而落下腿伤，在混战中行动不便，以致为了完成任务而失去生命。在Ultron步步紧逼的情况下我失去一个又一个队友...我们有能力对抗强悍的外敌，却不足以面对全世界的通缉。

我们永远无法真正打败Ultron，他是心灵宝石的幻生意识，他可以成为一段程序代码，一段脑电波幅，他可以任意转换形体、操控整个地球的网络系统，他可以在网络中蛰伏上百年，只要心灵宝石还有遗留碎片，只要新元素还存在，他就永不泯灭。

我们面对的，是一场即使齐心协力也无法打赢的战争。

直到Tony告诉我，他找到了避免这一切的方法。

我的混沌魔法一向能勾起他的研究兴趣，波动起伏和范围不明确的能量在很长时间成为我的困扰，误伤的事一次就已经代价惨痛。而Tony——他的方式总是决绝而损伤惨重——他依照我的能量制造了一个用于调控磁场频率的装置，更通俗来说，是通过我的能量而发起的时光穿越机。

回到新元素被发明之前的时间点，摧毁神盾局剩下的心灵宝石碎片，阻止Ultron复苏。而那场需要新元素来抵抗的宇宙射线，他已研究出新的隔离罩系统用于保护地球隔离宇宙射线的放射性病毒。

绕过新元素的发明，解决宇宙射线的危机，从根源上避免了Ultron的灾难，他考虑到了所有利害，却一如既往的忘记了自己——“那你呢?”我谨慎的后退一步，没有将过多注意力放在那个能量转换仪器上，“没有新元素，你想出怎么清除钯元素的毒性了吗？”

Tony的回答是一贯的故作轻描淡写，似乎钢铁侠存在与否对于我们并无所谓，“有时候我们不得不做出艰难的选择，只是为了避免更加糟糕的结局。”

“我拒绝。”我干脆的说，难以抑制一星怒火灼烧心头终成燎原之势，他怎么能，怎么能让我们在他和全世界之间做选择?不，他甚至没有给我选择的余地，他隐瞒了其他复仇者而单独告诉我，只是因为我是唯一有能力完成时空穿越的人。

“我会在有能力的情况下拼尽全力救助陌生人，但我不会为了救助陌生人而放弃你——你比全世界的陌生人要重要得多。”我打断他即将开口的话，似乎郁积几年的情绪都找到了火山爆发口，冷静的假面戴得太长太久，终于在这一刻土崩瓦解，“你还不明白吗？复仇者联盟需要的不是钢铁侠，是Tony·Stark。”

他给出的构想很诱人，我拒绝了他。我只是不能...我不接受这样的结果。

泪眼朦胧间模糊了视线，经历无数战争洗礼，却都没有此刻令人害怕，难以割舍，不可失去，真心爱戴——那是复仇者联盟仅剩的家，Stark——这似乎已经成了习惯，当我在生死边缘挣扎的时候，我一遍遍的拼写着那个名字——S.T.A.R.K，就像在十岁那年在废墟中苟且偷生的时候，这个标识给了我复仇的力量。那时我失去了我的家，那时我把这怪罪于他。

Tony沉默了许久，轻轻拍了拍我的肩，露出一个很久没有见过的、真正的、释然的微笑:“这对我来说意味良多，小姑娘。”

他侧头看着那个装置如同把握着最后一分热切的希望，几年来他消瘦了很多，即使是新元素支撑着极速的恢复状况，也掩饰不掉眼眶下的青黑。

“但这次，我是出于自私。”Tony语气温和，目光仿佛透过流年看向已逝之人，这几年我们都心照不宣不肯揭开的伤疤，他还是念出那个名字，“Peter.”

似乎所有的疯狂和固执都有了解释，无名指上的婚戒每日擦拭，蜘蛛钢铁战甲无人启用却仍在升级，这些年里每一个不眠不休的夜晚和独自发呆的时刻，每一束种在窗台边的白玫瑰，每一句未尽之言篆刻在逼人发疯的思念里。

那些希望的、绝望的、温暖的、冰冷的...那些日日夜夜纠缠于心又循环不休的...

源于一句情深不寿。

那年初见Peter，我曾以为这世上再不会有人像他一样爱着另一个人。

我错了。

“是我想求得一次成全，Wanda，我不在意钯元素的毒性，”Tony抬手擦过我眼角的泪珠，指尖薄茧划过我的脸颊，我才发现他手上又多了几条伤痕，“我只想完成这场婚礼。”

“我这一生没有什么事真正随心所欲，只有这一件，只有这一次，无关他人，无关责任，我能自己决定。”

“英雄终究要退场，我想选择自己的结局。”

安稳一生，不及相守一年。

“这对你不公平，但只有你有这样的能力。”Tony揉了揉我鬓角的发丝，语气轻柔而无奈，“我很抱歉，小姑娘，为所有的一切。”

变异能力和天才的科技给了我们回溯时光的机会，而内战前的时间点，已是我们能抵达的最远距离——逆流而上，终有力不能及。

我知道倘若还有选择，他只希望我是个不谙世事小姑娘，希望Pietro能挺过索克威亚的战火，希望Peter做个救助小猫的纽约好邻居，我知道他对后辈们怀有很多很多期望，期望所有人安心待在复仇者大厦的庇护中自在生活。

可这些遗憾，始终是来不及弥补。

红色能量在我指尖爆炸，混沌魔法映射在磁控装置的支架盘间，组成极光般上色彩绚丽的光束，交错缠绕成类似八芒星的图案，将我围在中心，能量在装置繁复的特殊金属管道间加速流转，磁控装置引导我的能量频率达到预定值。

Tony站在几米外的地方，双手插在兜里沉默的目送我离开，他目光温和如同是在安慰被噩梦惊醒的孩子，笑意浅淡的低声重复:“没关系，没关系的小姑娘。”

他孤绝的站在原地，背负着一身落拓月色，身边的位置满了又空了，他用尽全力把我们一一送向更好的道路，然后转身独自走向悄无声息的落幕。

我闭上眼将苦涩咽回喉头，泪光模糊了他的模样，却永远铭刻心底不忘，英雄二字大抵如他这般，蘸着心头血一笔一划的写成无字碑。

“一切都会好的。”

——————————————————

时间宝石的守护者在我回到内战后时间点后就来找过麻烦，篡改既定历史、搅乱时间线的做法Dr.Strange自然不会坐视不理，这时的他和我们并不相熟，矛盾难以调和则酿造争端。

他开启镜像空间困住我，空间任意翻转重叠的镜像世界并不影响外界，我们在其中大打出手，他对空间的掌控度精准强大，我则干脆催动能量将整个空间击得粉碎。

魔法光束在Dr.Strange手中转换成任意武器，手腕一翻便从刀剑化作藤鞭，千丝万缕将我困于其中，论战斗经验和咒法造诣我无法敌过他——而在魔法上我最大的优势，是精神影响。

趁着他近身战斗的弱项，我一手制住他那过于灵动的斗篷，催动精神控制的能量涌动进他的脑海，慌乱之下无心制造幻象，干脆将他的记忆和有关我的预测直接抹灭或模糊混乱。剩下的事情简单许多，潜入神盾局摧毁心灵宝石的碎片，彻底杜绝Ultron复苏的可能性。

只是变故再生。

似乎一切都乱了套，记忆中发生的事件都偏离了轨迹，纽约大战中Peter受伤陷入沉睡，一个自称死侍的雇佣兵闯入我们的世界声称能带Tony去平行宇宙寻求帮助，然后他们带回了一颗完好的时间宝石。

我不知道造成多米诺骨牌效应的第一步差错出在哪，这一切已经远不受掌控，我已经毁掉心灵宝石碎片害过Tony一次，现在却得寻机毁掉新的心灵宝石再来一遍。我不想这么做，一遍遍伤害我最敬爱的人，我已满手罪孽。

——————————————————

一切都有了解释，虽然真相总是如此震撼。

我控制不住的笑出来，连眼泪也止不住，世界上还会不会有这样的不计代价与不求归期，只为了微茫的南柯一梦而一往无前?

这是我亲眼所见的、属于他们的故事，美好得近乎失真的童话。只是命运的棋盘太过可笑又可悲，似乎执着于不让他和他携手白头——他们都愿意为了彼此放弃生命，逆转时光，哪怕前路渺茫。

他们的爱情平淡至极又太过盛大，它长过生命，也跨越死亡。

可最终仍是这样的结局。

“我不知道怎么做，Peter，我真的不知道，”我只能毫无办法的看着他，不知道如何说出口，他耗费一切而求得的回溯机会，最终只通往注定的悲剧，“是他选择用尽余生所有时光，换取和你相守的五年。”

我多希望他能和他一同走尽这漫长流光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章我写的非常纠结  
> 很害怕把控不住节奏又恨ooc  
> 可以回lof给我留言反馈吗  
> 这次真的极度需要大家告诉我这个剧情发展和写法能否被接受_(:3」∠)_  
> 跟我说说看法吧……


End file.
